


A Deal With Mr. Dixon

by Black_Lotus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Cover Art, Deals, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth walks up in the middle of the night and Daryl has a deal in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal With Mr. Dixon

 

Beth woke suddenly and woke her darling Daryl along with her. The little apartment had been quiet until that moment, bathed in soft silver moonlight.

“Beth! What is it? What's wrong?”

He looked so scared and rightly so, he had lost Merle, his brother and best friend, besides Rick, he couldn't lose Beth and his daughter too.

“I'm fine Daryl, she just kicked a little hard. You don't have to panic every five minuets.”

Daryl let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

“Here feel.”

Beth grabbed his ruff calloused hand and rested it on her round belly. The night was inky and dark but she saw him smile when the baby kicked again. Daryl couldn't help it when he leaned down and placed a kiss to her belly as he did at least ten times a day.

“You darlin' need to let ya mama sleep, babies 're meant to take sleep 'rom their parents after they 're born not before. Be good Damia.”

“Damia?”

Daryl looked up at Beth who had an expectant smile on her face.

“Oh ain't I told ya I decided on a name?”

“No, you didn't.”

“Well I 'ave darlin'. Damia. It means untamed, rather fittin' since she kicks ya all the time.”

“And I don't get a say? I am her mother.”

Daryl shuffled up the bed and kissed his sweet young Beth.

“Tell ya what, I'll make ya a deal.”

“Go on then oh mighty Mister Dixon.” She couldn't help but chuckle.

“I name her Damia and ya can name the next one.”

“Next one? Who says there will be a next one?”

“I do. 'ave you seen the size of the house's I've been lookin' at? Ya was the one who said we needed a bigger place. That and she'll need someone to play with. So, do we 'ave a deal?”

Beth had to admit she liked the name and had always wanted a large family. Se had grown up with Maggie and Shawn, and Beth wanted that for her daughter too. She was happy, she had a man that she loved and loved her more than anything else, and a daughter that was almost there. Beth was already thinking about having a second and guessed that he already knew that, so how could she say no.

“Fine Mister Dixon, you have a deal.”

“Very good darlin'.”


End file.
